


You're Only Worth All My Heart And Maybe A Little More...

by fakeaccunt



Series: The Lilac Half Space Potato [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Fantastic Four, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babies, Baby Werewolves, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes in Lace Lingerie, Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Cockblocking, Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dreams, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Horniness, Horny Bucky Barnes, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Humor, Insecurity, Intersex Bucky Barnes, Lace Panties, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Newborn Children, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nothing Hurts, Nympho Bucky Barnes, Post Mpreg, Prophetic Dreams, Romance, Side Story, Steve Can't Resist Him, Steve Rogers is a Romantic Son of a Bitch, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Steve Rogers, Wake-Up Sex, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeaccunt/pseuds/fakeaccunt
Summary: .oOo.Bucky goes out of his way to give his mate the birthday he deserves. Complete with sexy patriotic lingerie. He's pullin' out all the stops..oOo.Side Story toLittle Red Star & The Big Bad—fuck....Some minor references and plot points, so can *technically* be read as a stand alone as it's all just fluff and smuts... (Though it would be nice if you read the original~.)**Now with an exclusive extra for those that have read the original. ;)





	You're Only Worth All My Heart And Maybe A Little More...

**Author's Note:**

> This is WAYYYYYYYYYYYYY off regarding months and time and whatnot. But the story came out nice enough to post on its own. And my brain would not leave me alone for the fact. So here it is.
> 
> Happy Birthday Stevie~.
> 
> **There're one or 2 lines, plus an exclusive segment added to this version that I am quite proud of. Just for those reading the original. It has hints as to what lies in the future. As well as characters to be introduced or other~. Anyone care to guess who they might be or what can be expected to happen? ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

.oOo.

 

Bucky expected to be woken up by his newborn babies. Instead, it was a rather calm morning. Steve holding him close. The sun shining in, just lightly and gently. The feel of his mate's morning wood on his ass...

 

Good god, this no sex thing was a nightmare. He knew he healed faster with his serum, but he still couldn't really feel his vagina, his pelvis was still a little sore from the birth, but not too bad, though walking took more out of him than he'd want to admit. That was actually more likely from the faster than average healing than anything... And Steve...

 

Steve had a much stronger libido than he might let on. It wasn't exactly like Bucky's mind had been anywhere on sex considering the major distractions that happened to be major consequences of his careless little escapades over a year ago, and a certain needy wolf~. But when he really thought about it, with how insatiable he had been, it was a wonder how Steve kept up.

 

Now though, with the other wolf spooning him tightly and clearly affected by the friction between them and wanting more,  _fuck... Bucky wanted more._  Maybe it was less about Steve keeping up as holding it all in...

 

He heard Johnny pick up a small whine in the nursery and sighed.

 

“Stevie...”

 

Steve gave a soft groan but let him go. Bucky took a moment to fully wake up before heading over there to settle his son.

 

Turned out, he didn't really need anything. But Bucky practically melted under the baby boy's gaze. It was something pretty sweet to wake up to... He looked over at the clock and the calendar...

 

0845, July 4th...

 

It had been 3 days since they'd brought their kids home... and it was... Stevie's birthday. Despite having been so preoccupied with the kids, Bucky hadn't forgotten. Though Steve might've. He wanted to do something sweet for his protectorate, but just between the 4 of them...  _maybe 2 of em if they had the time~._

 

After all, he'd never told Steve about his own birthday, and it turned out his mate had been keeping that Moon Rose hidden since before then without any idea on how to give it to Bucky. And even then, Steve was always doing everything he could to make Bucky happy...

 

Bucky wanted to return the favor for once... he also wanted to see if Steve would remember his own birthday. At that point, Johnny started making a few noises while looking up at him. His hand was in his mouth which tended to mean he was hungry. He heard Susie stirring at the same time. And sure enough, he unbuttoned his pajama shirt and let his little boy latch on while curled into the fabric and went to go pick up his little girl.

 

It was nice, having the two of them together like this... It was also a little bit strange... his belly was still soft but not nearly as big as it had been with them inside. And he was sort of wondering if he'd even need the pump with the rate at which they drank all the milk he produced. He sort of wondered how he hadn't run out.

 

A little while passed before Steve had followed after Bucky. He had the tired look of someone who'd just dealt with his morning wood. Not the fun way. Bucky was sort of wishing he could've taken care of it for him... Would Steve mind that? Being woken up by—.

 

“Hey...”

 

Bucky gave a soft smile. “Hey... how ya feelin'?”

 

“Shouldn't I be asking you that?”

 

“I'm not the one who woke up  _on edge_.”

 

“I'm not the one who's still healing from pushin' out 2 pups the other day.”

 

“Oh! What a gentleman. Musta slipped my mind how sassy he is.”

 

Steve gave a half smirk before walking over and kneeling down. “No... he's just got 3 people he cares about more than anything now.”

 

Steve had given a kiss to each of the twins on their soft blonde hairs, and one on Bucky's full head of brown hair.

 

“No to being a gentleman, or no to being sassy?”

 

Steve raised a brow before tugging at the lace of the silky fabric on Bucky's pajamas.

 

“You really love these things, don't you.”

 

“Hey, it's not my fault they make better pajamas for women, maternity or otherwise, these happen to be pretty comfortable—.”

 

“ _'And they keep you cool in the Summer heat'_ I know, I know... They look good on you too.”

 

Bucky smirked and gave a pause, licking his lips before responding. “You tryin' to say you like me fat with your pups, or in women's clothes?”

 

“Tryin' to say I always like you...”

 

Bucky wasn't able to hold back the smile. Jeez, when did he start falling for the sappy romantic routine?

 

“Yeah...? Bet you say that to all the pretty dames...”

 

“Ain't any half as pretty as you...”

 

Bucky blushed but laughed. He just couldn't win with Steve, and he was pretty okay with that. Because looking at his kids and his mate... he'd won pretty big, hadn't he?

 

When the pups finished feeding, Bucky and Steve had their own breakfast. Then changed them. Before lazing around in bed again, waiting for the kids that had them at their beck and call to need something again. And sure enough, they did. Of course, trying to do something nice for his mate on his birthday would be a hassle. Overprotective Omega that he was.

 

“No, really, Stevie. I can handle it.”

 

“But Bucky—.”

 

“Please?”

 

“Buck—.”

 

“ _Please~?_ ”

 

Steve looked confused for a second, but there was something in Bucky's tone that made him look at him with that damn puppy face. Whatever it was, it made him stop, so Bucky tried again.

 

“ _Stevie, please? Just stay here and sleep... let me take care a the pups..._ ”

 

And it seemed like... whatever it was had Steve fallin' asleep on him almost instantly... weird. But, Bucky had a lot of shit he wanted to do. First things first. Make a few calls.

 

.oOo.

 

“Please Becca?”

 

“ _I don't know Buck, don't you think it would be more special comin' from you?”_

 

“I'm not askin' you to make it, I just need some pointers and ideas?”

 

“ _What about somethin' mum woulda made?”_

 

That... that wasn't bad. He could do Russian pastries and cakes pretty well. Easier than fancy confections or cakes like the ones Becca made. In fact, he could do a whole Russian meal, just for Steve. Since Steve made him plenty of Irish food half the time...

 

“ _Hello? Bucky? Should you even be doing this, you_ just _gave birth.”_

 

Bucky snapped out of his thoughts.

 

“That was 3 days ago, and it's Stevie's birthday.  _Stevie's birthday!_ ”

 

“ _Buck, he'd probably prefer just a day of you takin' a break and relaxin'.”_

 

Bucky gave a whine he knew she heard on the other end, and he heard her sigh. She gave him a few ideas, switching the conversation to Russian before they said their goodbyes and Bucky had his list.

 

Once he finished, he checked on his pups. Then on Steve to make sure he was still sleeping. And his mate seemed to be pretty conked out... huh.  _Weird_... musta been pretty tired.

 

The gift box in the corner caught his eye. The box of very innocent objects he got as a late birthday gift from Nina.  _Very innocent._

 

He'd have to... hmm.

 

He needed to call Charles.

 

He double checked his mate before heading out of the room to make the call. The phone rang a few times before it was picked up.

 

“ _Yes, this is Charles Xavier speaking......... um... hello?”_

 

Bucky was quiet for maybe longer than he wanted to be, but he wasn't quite sure how to—.

 

“What about anal?”

 

Well, that slipped easier than intended. And way  _way_  differently. He could hear laughing on the other end. Was that...  _Erik?_  He didn't know Xavier's mate  _could_ laugh.

 

“ _Oh, dear lord._ Bucky! _”_

 

“Well, I kinda forgot to ask... little distracted and... it's Steve's birthday, okay.”

 

“ _Yes, I know, love. You told me this, 3 days ago,_ when you gave birth. _Why are you even thinking about sex??? Just give him a good sucking or a handjob, and be on your merry way. I'm sure he'll be just fine with that.”_

 

Okay. Bucky had no idea Charles could be any bit filthy. Also, he was pretty sure Erik might be dying in the background.

 

“But it's  _Steve._  And he's been... he's... I wanna give him more than that. I'm pretty sure I've backed him up a bit.”

 

“ _When was the last time you two had sex?”_

 

“I think maybe... 8 days ago? I freaked out a bit cause I started leaking from my... chest. And then I didn't wanna go into labor—.”

 

“ _Oh, for fuck's sake. 8_ days _is not_ that _long to go without sex. You will probably heal faster anyway, just wait until you're recovered._ ”

 

“But Steve and I almost never go more than 48 hours without having sex. What if something happens??”

 

“ _Like_ what,  _love?”_

 

Charles sounded exasperated. He could hear the laughs dying down before he heard Erik clear his throat, asking for the phone. It took him a minute to gain his composure.

 

“ _Barnes. I think it's fair to point out you're being just a tad bit irrational, but I'll entertain the notion regardless. 8 days is very much a while to spend not having sex. Did you tear passing either of the twins through?”_

 

He couldn't tell if Erik was being sarcastic about that or not, but he answered the question.

 

“Not... really? I mean, yeah, kinda, but not enough for stitches, it turned into more marring so I think it was supposed to be like more of a stretchmark than an actual tear.”

 

“ _And the bleeding?”_

 

“That stopped before we even brought em' home.”

 

“ _Then my suggestion would be to test your own comfort before making the call, use a toy if you can, and decide what works from there.”_

 

Oh. That... that made sense.

 

“Um... okay. Thanks.”

 

“ _Charles had a similarly irrational mind after Lorna. She was small enough to pass through rather than necessitate the cesarean. He neglected to think of how this would affect his recovery, and tormented poor Hank with endless questions regarding the subject.”_

 

“ _Erik!”_

 

Erik didn't bother saying bye when Bucky heard the click, which wasn't surprising. But Bucky snorted, that was... cute. In a way.

 

He sighed. Time to get to work.

 

.oOo.

 

Okay. So. Cooking with a butt plug... maybe not the best idea as sensitive as he apparently  _still was._  But he kinda really loved Nina right now... she really did get him the best stuff.

 

He'd rummaged through the box and she didn't disappoint in her thoughtfulness. He was planning to go to the store, but apparently, the gift that hadn't fit him then was just the top layer. He still had the leftover baby bump, but not enough to hinder it from fitting him, and he was doing this for Steve. His wonderful, wonderful mate that deserved no less than to see him in brightly colored red, white, and blue lingerie, complete with star accents, and garter belt with sheer stockings that he may have had to loosen up a bit, but that was okay.  _Jeez, he'd gained a lot of weight on his thighs. And that was something, cause they were already pretty thick._ (Wasn't anything he hadn't been willing to do for a previous girlfriend, anyway.)

 

Let's see, what else was in the box. Couple a toys, where he found the butt plug,  _perfect._ A giant bottle of flavored lube, the good and fancy kind, Jesus, Nina didn't skimp. Spiced apple pie. Bucky snorted, that was appropriate. Condoms, don't need those,  _wait_... nah... Though they might,  _later. Would they even fit Steve?_

 

Bucky had gotten what he needed, made sure his mate was still sleeping soundly, went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up and out. Did his best with some prep work, and maybe enjoyed himself a little too much and felt a little guilty without Steve, since it was all for him, and stuck the plug in. Then felt extremely slutty as he looked in the mirror and even worse when his kids started crying again.

 

But you know what?  _Worth it._

 

After he fed his babies, he got started cooking for himself and Steve. Something that needed time to chill for dessert, and something that could slow cook for dinner.

 

And then Steve... was still asleep. And Bucky was sort of amazed, because he'd made a lot of fuckin' noise for his mate to sleep through it. Normally, Steve slept on the lighter side, especially while Bucky had been pregnant. Still somewhat, but a bit more tired with the twins. Now though...

 

“ _Stevie..._ ”

 

Bucky let out a whisper and Steve stirred but still didn't wake. He was half hard in his sleep and Bucky... really had a lack of self control, didn't he? The twins should be fine for about 2 more hours, so... but he shouldn't. He almost just wanted to sleep next to his mate, and then what? All that work woulda gone to waste...

 

He gave a sigh, and got in bed, next to him.

 

Not 5 minutes later, even Bucky was surprised with himself when he stuck his hand in Steve's pants. But his mate's breath hitched and his response was just beautiful. On more than one occasion, Steve had woken up with Bucky horny against him and rubbing up on him. He'd taken care of him then. This time, Bucky wanted to take care of him... since he couldn't this morning. Any boundaries they had pretty much flown out the window the first month (technically second) they were together. And Bucky was pretty convinced he'd end up waking Steve up with his cunt one day. There were still a few things they hadn't tried, but they'd get to them once Bucky was on a decent birth control and not recovering.

 

Here's to one of them, anyway. And another, if he counted waking his mate up with his mouth on his cock.

 

Jeez, he  _really_  didn't have self control.

 

It took all of 3 seconds for Bucky to position himself inbetween Steve's legs, and pull his pants down just a little to set him free. Bucky was half expecting Steve to wake up any second, but it just... wasn't happening.

 

He was still  _responsive_  though.

 

And  _god,_ lookin' at that thing fully hard. That thing he was always too eager to get inside a himself to take a moment to admire. From how well Stevie kept himself groomed to how big he was to how he  _magically_  managed to tuck himself away, to the slightest curve to the amazing way it managed to defy gravity and stand at full attention to that perfect vein, down to the balls that did the fantastic work of knockin' him up over a year ago to the... the...

 

He needed to have a serious chat with this  _goddess_ , cause  _that's_  takin' it to a personal level.

 

Although... not a bad reminder that they'll have a badass little girl someday... and here Bucky had thought he'd never be able to deal with one kid,  _Jesus_  Christ.

 

Before all this started... Bucky would've wanted to own a cock like Steve's. Now though, playin' with the slightly pointed tip with his fingers and seein' the way it affected his mate... all he could think about was getting the damn thing inside himself. And it no longer seemed to matter what orifice it entered.

 

He wondered how much it would take for Steve to wake up...

 

Bucky blew a light breath on him and smirked when his hips bucked slightly. He didn't get a whole lot of opportunities to have his mate in the palm of his hands like this. He did say he'd get him back for it, so might as well start with teasing.

 

He pinched him as a test and got a whine in return, but Steve... stayed sleeping. He could definitely feel it plenty by the reaction but he wasn't waking up.

 

Oddly enough, Bucky started with simple grooming. Steve managed himself very well, but Bucky found he liked the way his mate shuddered every time he passed over the fur with his tongue and matted it down. He ended up licking Steve all the way down and up. Nearly nibbling on his balls as he sucked each one. Tracing the vein along the shaft before swirling his tongue around the tip, and then lightly sucking on it. And Steve... he could see how he was affected, see him blushing in full. But he was still sleeping.

 

And Bucky wanted him to wake up already, he really did. But he also couldn't resist, there was no point in denying that.

 

He swallowed Steve down as far as he could go and got to work.

 

It only took a few strokes before he really started stirring. But Bucky couldn't pay enough mind to see if his eyes were open, he was too busy making his mate's dick his lollipop.

 

Steve's eyes fluttered open. There was a familiar wet heat enveloping him, over and over in a way he knew all too well. If he were any less dazed, his first instinct would've been to panic and check to make sure Bucky wasn't breaking rules to ruin his recovery. He shuddered when he felt it go deeper and immediately knew this wasn't that. Not quite.

 

He glanced over before shock crossed his face but he could barely find his composure with what his mate was doing to him.

 

“B- _Buck—??_ ”

 

“ _Mmm..._ ”

 

Steve couldn't hold back the half groan half moan. Of all the ways Bucky could wake him up—.

_Shit._

 

He definitely shouldn't encourage this,  _definitely_ _ **should**_   **not** , but it was kinda hard not to with how sweet his mate was and how damn good it felt. Shit, guess that's what happens when you go from near celibate to taking care of nymphomaniac in 0.12 seconds flat. And then deal with it for a full year, give or take a few minor mishaps. Steve couldn't hold in the breaths as he sat up, running his fingers through the silky brunet tresses of his Alpha.

 

Bucky pulled off with a pop, using one hand to continue lightly stroking Steve's cock as the other delicately fondled his balls. He let him catch his breath before a smile spread on his face.

 

“ _Took you long enough, welcome back to the land of the living Stevie~._ ”

 

“Jesus, Buck...  _ha_.”

 

Steve could barely catch himself, between the teasing touch and feel of cold metal on his balls only seeming to heighten it, he was wondering where Bucky had even learned all of this because it's not like they did this all too often. And then he registered what Bucky was wearing and was all too surprised he didn't lose the words on the tip of his tongue.

 

“You didn't have to... wake me up like this...”

 

“You wouldn't wake up to anything else~.”

 

Which meant he probably hadn't tried much.

 

“Plus, I think my best guy deserves the best birthday. I didn't get to take care a you this morning,  _and I did promise I'd return the favor~._ ”

 

Despite himself, Steve smiled and gave a light gasp as his mate moved to swallow him down again. Bucky was really pulling out every trick today. Likely because he actually wanted Steve to cum just from this, and that normally took a while. And Steve was feelin' every single bit of it, his mate wasn't letting up in the slightest.

 

He changed it up or added something new to the mix every couple a minutes, and it was pulling Steve closer a little faster than he was used to. He could tell Bucky liked having this kinda control over him. But he could also see some of the tiredness in his eyes.

 

_Control..._

 

Bucky had—.

 

Steve gave a gasp at the light bites. Bucky had pulled off again, still stroking him, but faster and putting more pressure with metal that had about warmed up from the skin, from the heat that radiated from his scrotum. Bucky was lightly biting him on a few spots here and there. Traveling all the way back up his cock before stopping with a kiss at the tip to spread his lips and go as deep as he could. His hand filling in the rest of the space and his adorable canines grazing Steve's cock every time.

 

Seriously,  _where_  had he learned all this?

 

A little while longer and Steve  _tried_ to warn him, but Bucky wasn't having it. He didn't pull off, didn't falter, didn't let the slightest bit slip, and swallowed every drop down. Steve didn't know how he had any breath left after that.

 

“ _Shit... Bucky..._  you didn't have to do that...”

 

Bucky raised a brow.

 

“And have you ruin this ensemble?  _Not a chance Stevie_.”

 

Steve took a moment caught between laughing and catching his breath.

 

“What...  _are_  you wearing, exactly?”

 

Bucky blushed a moment but smiled at Steve. “Nina really does get me some of the best stuff~...”

 

“Is that what was in that gift box?”

 

“Wasn't the only thing...”

 

Bucky crawled up more into his lap to guide Steve's hand over his ass and—. Steve's eyes widened before a sudden concern passed his face. They'd talked about it, but they always got  _distracted_ to say the least. But Bucky was still recovering.

 

“Buck, you don't have to do that, you're still—.”

 

“I talked to Charles... and Erik. As long as I'm okay, it's okay... if we go your pace... won't interrupt a thing and we can both have a  _lot_ of fun we've been puttin' off for too damn long...”

 

Steve still looked unsure. His hand lightly grazing the plug but it was clear he wanted to pull back by the worry on his face.

 

“We could... we could try it the other way... for once. I just—.”

 

What other way— _ohh~._

 

“No.”

 

Steve blushed but looked confused, and then more worried. “I just don't want you to get hurt, Buck, it's been 3 days...  _3 damn days_.”

 

“And I won't be, I'll be fine just like I always am with you, Steve... but that'll probably just touch my vagina a lot more, for one. And I'm gonna have to measure you and convince Natalia to find me a strap on to match, cause I know I won't be able to give you the full experience otherwise. Plus, I haven't even experienced that myself yet and I don't really have the energy for it.”

 

Steve gave a blank stare for all of a minute, before a snort that turned into a laugh, and finally his response.

 

“Oh, and you think I do have the energy?”

 

“Well, you did take that nice and long siesta just now...”

 

“Why would you need Natasha's help for...”

 

“She's resourceful. Hell would freeze over before I found something as perfect as your cock on my own, trust me, I have tried.”

 

"Wait... What?"

 

Bucky didn't respond, but he did move himself more into Steve's lap with a soft smile. Pressing Steve's hand over the plug a little more firmly. Steve gave him one small smile in return before moving his fingers to grip it and pull it out.

 

Bucky gave a gasp.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah... just... tender... a little bit tender... and sensitive still. There's lube on the nightstand if you need more... I did what I could with the prep work, but it's just not the same, Stevie...”

 

Steve gave a small huff but glanced over. He wasn't even sure he'd need anymore with what he felt slipping out while pulling on the plug. Bucky had used it plenty generously.

 

 _Extremely_  generously, actually. When he pulled out the plug, there was enough to slip out and completely coat his fingers. And there still proved to be more when he slipped one inside of Bucky.

 

He got to 2 fingers, dipping in and out, his mate panting and blushing against him before—.

 

Bucky's first response was a whine.

 

“They were supposed to stay asleep at least an hour more...”

 

Steve knew he shouldn't, but he really couldn't help the laugh. Bucky looked tired, but too cute at the same time.

 

“It's okay, sweetheart. You've done more than enough. I'll take care of it this time. I'm well rested after all.”

 

“But what if they want milk?”

 

“I'll bring them to you... just... take a rest. I took mine, I'll be perfectly happy if you take yours...”

 

Bucky gave a small smile as Steve went to go check on the pups. He really had an amazing mate... ridiculous sometimes, but...  _but..._

 

.oOo.

 

Bucky... didn't know... he couldn't. Steve knew that much.

 

But there was no mistaking it. The way his eyes flashed... the tone of voice. The overwhelming urge to simply  _obey_. Falling into that deep sleep, despite—.

 

Steve shook it off. It wasn't something Bucky could know, and his intentions had been innocent enough. But that... ability. That  _control._  He knew he'd have to talk to Charles about it sooner or later. Though with the heart his mate had... if he knew, he'd probably only ever use it for things Steve would be more than happy to give him anyway like a foot or a back rub... or something childish, like winning a pointless argument. Still... it did worry Steve. But with the smell coming from the kitchen and the reminder that his mate had simply wanted to do something nice for him... Steve couldn't help but smile.

 

He'd washed his hands to tend to the pups. Bucky had too, but he stayed back waiting.

 

When he got to them, it was actually Susan, and not Jonathan who was crying. And he could scent the distress from his pup as her wails got louder. Johnny was a little teary eyed because of his sister crying, but Steve decided to settle her first. He barely let out a whisper, soft shushing to calm her down as he rocked her.

 

“ _Shh-sh-shhhh... it's okay baby girl, I'm here..._ ”

 

It was enough to settle her cries as she turned in toward him, as if to hide... Jonathan seemed to settle down at the sound of his voice too. But he also had his hand in his mouth. Steve gave a sigh before adjusting Susan. It was weird to think about... He had a daughter. And a son, now... and both of them were so tiny and so...  _vulnerable_...

 

Protecting them almost seemed like an impossible task, but at the same time... it was all he wanted to do. And he already knew he wouldn't hesitate to give his life for them if it came down to it... and that was a scary feeling. Saving people had always been second nature for him, but this was... different.

 

He never pictured himself really... being a dad... But then, he never pictured himself having a mate either... sure he had wanted one, but...

 

Bucky had started off a big label of trouble in his head from the first moment they went head to head, the first time on that battlefield. He was curious, sure, but he knew better and figured the best option was to stay the fuck away. And that didn't change when he first scented him as a wolf, in fact, it put him on high alert. It worried him, stressed him out, but Bucky... he made the best of every curveball thrown at him. He made the choice to be  _free_  when Steve thought he had taken that option from him... he still felt guilty... he might always feel guilty... But Bucky hadn't let him take that option, whether he thought he had or not. Bucky still took every choice, how he felt, what he did, what he wanted...

 

Without hesitating...

 

And now he'd gone and given birth to their pups... barely a few days old...

 

Now... Steve couldn't imagine ever letting go... and he hoped his beautiful mate would feel the same... Because he knows he wouldn't be able to stop Bucky if that was what he wanted. His mate's happiness was more important than anything, but his heart couldn't take it if Bucky ever wanted to leave...

 

Susie fit right into the crook of his elbow as he scooped up Johnny into his other arm. He adjusted them so they'd be easier to carry, with one arm under their diaper padded bums and both of them with their sleepy little heads on his chest. He smiled down at his pups before going back to the room to bring them over to his mate.

 

.oOo.

 

Bucky looked up when he brought them in. Steve gave pause before smiling. Bucky's eyes immediately were drawn to the tiny hand in their son's mouth before he gave a small smile and a sigh.

 

“You know, Susie's actually the one who woke them both up. I think she had a nightmare...”

 

The way Bucky's face fell... Steve quickly amended.

 

“She's okay now... but Johnny did decide he was hungry right after she stopped crying...”

 

Bucky gave a small huff before reaching out. Steve adjusted Johnny into the crook of his elbow before passing him to Bucky, who lowered the lingerie to let his son latch on, like he was always happy to do. Susie was still a bit shy and clinging to her sire. She stirred, and when she did Steve rocked her a little bit more, giving a soft kiss on her curls and more soft shushing to soothe her. She relaxed in his arms immediately, so he sat down next to Bucky... looking at his son who always fed with so much enthusiasm.

 

They were both calm and quiet for a while. Bucky eventually gave a soft sigh...

 

“This is... crazy...”

 

Steve looked at him with a slight tilt to his head.

 

“I just... I never thought I'd be a parent... that any woman would want her kid within 3 feet of me, even, the few exceptions notwithstanding... my family's a little bit crazy. But I actually... you got me pregnant. You fucked me, and put them in there, and then they grew...  _and_   _grew_... and now they're here... I actually gave birth to my own kids, and I'm  _breastfeeding_  them, when I originally thought having a penis made me exempt from that possibility, on either account... I mean... I grew a vagina, but... God... how did this even happen?”

 

“I think you answered that just before you asked it...”

 

Bucky gave a huff of a laugh before looking down at their son again. Steve looked at him with a soft expression he was sure Bucky didn't notice while he was smiling at their son.

 

“Buck... are you happy?”

 

Bucky looked up, surprised for a split second before furrowing his brows, deadpanning and then raising a brow at Steve.

 

“I'm wearing lingerie and feeding my baby boy.”

 

Steve flushed slightly but gave a slight worried look.

 

“Let me rephrase that... I wouldn't still be here with you, feeding my baby, that I gave birth to, and I sure as hell wouldn't be wearing this for you if I wasn't happy, Steve... You've done so much for me... for us... and...”

 

_'So have you...'_

 

Steve didn't let him finish that thought, leaning in to kiss his mate. Something small and sweet. Nothing more than a simple peck on the lips that lasted a moment. But it seemed to be all either of them needed.

 

“Thank you...”

 

Bucky blushed at the words. “Hardly anything to thank me for...”

 

At that, Steve raised a brow and smirked at his mate. “I think there're 3 people in the room that'd beg to differ.”

 

Susie stirred a bit in her father's arms and gave a few small huffs before looking at Bucky holding her brother. Bucky adjusted Johnny before Steve handed her to him so they could both feed. He gave a soft smile once she latched on.

 

“Pretty sure 2 of them just like me for my tits.”

 

Steve snorted, barely managing to hide the smile. His eyes gave a glance to the area in question. Both sides occupied by their newborns. And the smile got slightly bigger. Of course Bucky would notice. And immediately following, his mate narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“ _Stevie!_  I shoulda known you were only after my body...”

 

Hiding the smile now was... pretty much impossible. “I just like that you're feeding them... though I do happen to like your chest.”

 

“Uh-huh. My eyes are up here.”

 

Steve's response was a smirk and another kiss. And then snark.

 

“I was lookin' at the pups...”

 

Bucky gave a bit of a laugh, careful with jostling the pups. It faded as he looked back down at them... they were out now... instead of kicking around inside of him.

 

“It's weird... I was so desperate for them to get out and now I... I kinda miss it... them being inside of me. They're out now, and even though they're with me... they're not...  _with me_  anymore... I get to look at them, they're beautiful and all, but now I feel like the time they spent inside of me wasn't enough... where did the damn year go...”

 

“Pretty sure we spent most of it having sex.”

 

Bucky smirked. “And another thing. I liked it when my body provided automatic nourishment for them and they weren't able to  _interrupt_  us...”

 

Steve smirked but then raised a brow before looking at his mate. “Speaking of, where did you...?”

 

Bucky flushed. Deeply. And looked away from him. Johnny finished up and Bucky blew out a breath. He still hadn't stopped blushing.

 

“Hey, do me a favor and burp your son? I um...”

 

Steve took him and did just that, but his gaze didn't leave Bucky. After a moment he glanced over to look behind Bucky and saw his mate squirm a bit so he couldn't. And then he raised a brow again.

 

“It's not like I had anywhere else to put it...”

 

Steve couldn't help but laugh. And Bucky's blush just got brighter. They finished up with the twins but ended up lingering once they brought them back. Changed again, and sleeping. Before they knew it, that extra hour that Bucky had planned to spend with Steve was spent caring and watching over their pups... and neither seemed to mind. Steve held him close with his chin over Bucky's shoulder and both hands brought over, caressing the leftover bump.

 

“They're not in there anymore, Stevie...”

 

“I can see that... but this is proof that they were... proof of all the work you did...”

 

Bucky gave a soft hum. “I hope you know I don't plan on it staying... I gotta get back in shape, Steve.”

 

“And I'll be happy to help you. Once you're recovered.”

 

Bucky gave an annoyed grumble before turning to face Steve. “At least the stretchmarks will stay, right?”

 

The sarcasm in his voice along with the way he batted his eyelashes made Steve laugh, but of course his mate's response would be something genuine.

 

“Prettiest scars I've ever seen...”

 

Bucky flared his nostrils, but the annoyance didn't last when he looked at his mate. And he didn't bother fighting the smile either. He took a kiss from Steve, and as much as he'd wanna say he was being nice to the birthday boy, that one was all for selfish pleasure. It was Steve's fault that he loved him after all. 100 %.

 

They both heard the timer in the kitchen go off and Steve paused a moment, before sniffing the air. He'd noticed earlier but  _now_...? It wasn't anything familiar that they had which Bucky could have reheated. He raised a brow at Bucky and tilted his head.

 

“Something smells... really good...”

 

Bucky smiled.

 

“I cooked.”

 

“ _You cooked_.”

 

“Yes, Steve. I can manage my way around a kitchen. How did you think I got by without you?”

 

“Mooching. And funny, because I thought—.”

 

“Hey, I was pregnant with your pups, you were supposed to make sure I was well fed. Besides... think I had a right to be a little lazy...”

 

Steve gave a laugh.

 

“Come on... let's go eat,  _birthday boy~._ ”

 

.oOo.

 

Bucky had made his mate a slow cooked solyanka with salmon, cooked and simmered with light seasoning of rosemary, butter, and lemon, a tiny bit of smoking he was surprised hadn't set off the fire alarm with the open flame, having it near fall apart with the tenderness once it absorbed some of the soup. Freshwater crayfish, thrown in to soak bare with all the other flavors, and plenty of vegetables to fight for room in the broth. In the oven, he had baked plenty of pirozhki with either rabbit and potatoes, black pepper, dill, and parsley for seasoning, or sweet potatoes and venison with just a touch of honey, ginger, and garlic. Butter in each for the meats to be extra tender and both sets on the larger side given his and Steve's appetites. And with a dough his mum used to make that took  _forever_  to bake, but sealed every bit of flavor in each pocket for the better. On top of being perfectly fluffy and flakey in a croissant like way, an egg wash for a perfect shine, and a few herbs and melted butter just for that extra self indulgence.

 

The type of food to make you pass out. Which he had been aiming to do  _with_  Steve  _after_  they'd had sex.

 

Steve seemed to just stand there on the side awkwardly watching as Bucky took everything out and set it on the table. Mostly because Bucky had glared at him the moment he tried to help. Eventually, Bucky forced him to sit down. The cake could stay where it was chilling in the meantime. And Bucky was pretty proud of himself on that one. Ptichye moloko cake was no easy thing to make, so it was a good thing he got his pointers from Becca. Between rich dark chocolate ganache and creamy milk souffle, on top of a delicate cake layer with a perfectly balanced sweetness? He was surprised he hadn't failed miserably and it had gone flat on him or worse. He went with a plain, mixed berry mors for drinks, but he had made an apple based kissel just for Steve that he could either pour over his cake or use to flavor the mors.

 

He was honestly pretty surprised he'd even had time for all of this, but... hey, the kitchen provided for by Howard Stark was no joke. Apparently, Maria liked spending a lot of time in hers, and when Steve had requested the appliances to make his own meals, they went a little overboard...

 

Bucky finally sat down to see Steve staring at all the food somewhere between shock, curiosity, and a slight hint of worry. Also amazement.

 

“Where do I even start?”

 

Bucky just smiled.

 

“How did you even manage to make all this, Buck? How long was I out?”

 

“Dunno. I... I'm kinda... not sure? It just... happened.”

 

Steve stared at him a moment before a smile broke on his face and he started laughing. He started with one of the venison pirozhki as Bucky could note by the smell. And Bucky couldn't help the smile when he saw the way Steve's face changed as he returned it.

 

Bucky started with the solyanka himself. And was surprised to say the least when he tried it... old memories hitting him harder than expected in that beautiful melancholy sort of way.  _Just like mum used to..._

 

“Buck?”

 

He gave pause, wiping the tears welling before smiling at Steve and then moving to snuggle in and sit next to him instead of across from him while they ate. Steve still seemed concerned.

 

“Buck, are you okay?”

 

“I'm perfect Steve... just happy I could make something like this for my family...”

 

He let his mate taste the soup on his lips just that tiny bit, tasting the small meat pie on his mate's mouth before they continued eating.

 

.oOo.

 

The cake was probably the best part. He kept Steve sitting down, leaning on the chair behind him after he put the cake in front of him. It maybe wasn't as pretty as Becca's cakes but it didn't look half bad if he said so himself.

 

“So... when was it you were born, Stevie~.”

 

Steve didn't answer, looking down at the cake.

 

“Stevie~...”

 

This time Steve looked over. “1893...”

 

“Mmhmm... it's 1992 now... the very same day,  _Captain America~..._  '92. How old does that make you?”

 

Steve raised a brow with a smile as he glanced back at him before Bucky leaned over him with his own smirk. Dipping a finger in the cake's frosting to write a 9. And then another. And then he brought said finger to Steve's mouth, his smile growing when Steve took the invitation to lick off the chocolate and mousse cream before giving a smile back and answering.

 

“I'm 99...”

 

“My god, how'd I get shacked up with such an old man. I hope you don't break a hip on me later, Stevie~.”

 

“Well, by human standards, we're both pretty old.”

 

“Yup... you're only... 27 years my senior? And you've kept up all this time...”

 

Steve gave a soft chuckle, standing, much to Bucky's surprise. He led a slightly confused Bucky along to the living room.

 

“Steve, what're you doing, you got cake to eat, birthday boy...”

 

“What I wanna do... the cake can wait a bit and... there are some perks to being a little older...”

 

Bucky quirked a brow when he saw Steve walk to that old record player he had, but his expression softened when he heard the familiar soft melody start playing.

 

“Elvis is a little young for your tastes, isn't he?”

 

“He's somewhere in the middle... figured you'd like him...”

 

“Oh?”

 

“He's as American as it gets...”

 

Bucky gave a huff as Steve came and offered a hand... and despite himself, as the song instructed... he took it... Swaying with Steve just slightly. Being held tight by him... he rested his head on Steve's shoulder.

 

His Omega... who had this pretty amazing way of making him feel small, special, incredibly protected, and loved... he really picked the sweetest song he could... neither of them had been able to help it...  _falling in love_...

 

Bucky gave another huff, and a sigh. When he spoke, it was almost a whisper.

 

“You really gotta one up every attempt at romance I make, Steve?”

 

Steve responded with a somewhat dreamy and playful, soft tone.

 

“Yes...”

 

“I'm sorry, was this a competition?”

 

“Absolutely, sweetheart...”

 

“Not even enough shame to deny it anymore...”

 

“Nope... really woulda preferred you take a rest today, Buck...”

 

"You think I'll take a break from givin' you every bit of love I have? With everything you do for me?"

 

_'Do I deserve it...?'_

 

They pulled back, ever so slightly to see each other. Listening to Elvis sing smoothly and softly with the music... they had... really rushed into this... but...

 

“I guess we are just a couple of fools, huh...”

 

“I've only ever been a fool for you, Buck...”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Steve gave a faint smile... “When I first met you... you set off every red flag that could ever go off and I just... I couldn't stay away from you... even when you didn't notice... even before I noticed... and Buck... when what happened... happened? I thought I woulda been the worst thing to ever happen to you, and you just...” Steve cut himself off and shook his head. “Now, I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you...”

 

“Hey... I'll admit, it's been a bit of a shit show here and there... most of which I'll blame Wade for, just because... but you're the  _best_  thing to ever happen to me... I have a family. A  _real_ one... after I... I lost sight of what that was, Steve... and not just you, the pups... your pack, too... even mine. Going to see Becca that time when I found out I was pregnant was the first time I'd  _actively_  gone to see  _anyone_  in my family, to actually budge and talk about my life... in over 3 years, and sure, I talked to them, called, occasionally bugged them... but Steve... They knew I was distancing myself and... I... I am  _ashamed_  to admit that... and maybe this has gone a little fast... we've only been together a year, and that's about how long I was pregnant... but maybe some things...  _maybe they're just meant to be..._ this all set apart from you introducing me to that... wonderful thing you call your cock? You know, in my—.”

 

“ _Bucky!_ ”

 

“I had to ruin it somehow... getting all sentimental and teary eyed here...”

 

Steve gave a soft smile before Bucky leaned up and kissed him. Chaste and simple, but everything they needed. And hearing Steve whisper ' _I love you_ ' against his lips as he pulled away...

 

He didn't bother fighting the smile or the feeling in his chest...

 

“Come on... you got cake to eat,  _birthday boy~._ ”

 

.oOo.

 

Steve really shoulda known better than to hope Bucky would back down from this. If anything, that sweet moment they'd had just before probably made it worse for his Alpha.

 

And that was before they had cake and put everything away, and the pups called to their attention again.

 

And now, as he could barely catch a breath between the kisses Bucky was managing to steal from him? He was wondering how Bucky had even managed to  _behave_  himself that entire time. Everything was desperate, and needy, and  _hungry_. Like Bucky had been starving for this for  _years_. Not days.  _Fucking years._  Apparently being a mother had nowhere near calmed him down, holy fuck.

 

Steve managed to pull himself back.

 

“Buck—Bucky wait—.”

 

Bucky did not. Going back in like he owned the damn place, and let's be honest, he practically did. Steve barely managed to catch himself as his mate pushed him back to their bed before straddling his hips. Their lips never leaving each other's.

 

His heart was beating too fast and—.

 

“Buck,  _please—... ha..._  could you just— _Bucky—slow it down, wait—please!_ ”

 

Bucky pulled back for a minute with a smirk Steve knew all too well. Finally letting him catch his breath.

 

Before he wiggled his ass over Steve's crotch.

 

Steve gasped, barely managing to stop the next kiss that Bucky went in for. Jesus  _Christ_ , did it ever stop with him? Bucky's eyes dropped to a half lidded look, though that mischievous twinkle was still there. Steve took the moment to catch his breath.

 

“Buck... are you sure you're... okay? We don't have to do this—.”

 

“Steve, it's been like 3 weeks—.”

 

Steve stared. “It's been 3  _days,_  Bucky!  _ **Days**_ _!_ ”

 

“Which is like 3 weeks for me, healing wise. I mean, yeah, I'm still a little sore, nothin' I can't handle and you know that.., so—.”

 

Steve winced. “Aren't you... a little too full for this?”

 

Bucky snorted. “Please. We both know we coulda eaten more, and I'm pretty sure we both saved room for  _dessert~._ ”

 

Steve gave a light whine. And as much as Bucky didn't wanna fall for the puppy face... he gave a sigh before pulling his mate in. Steve rested his forehead on Bucky's chest, lightly.

 

“I mean... if you really don't wanna do this, Steve... then...”

 

“That's not it... I do, Buck..  _I really do..._ I just don't wanna hurt you...”

 

Steve always did worry about him, didn't he... “Then don't...”

 

Steve looked up and Bucky gave his mate a soft smile...

 

“We can take this your pace... I want you to get the best out of this because it's  _your_  birthday Steve, and as much as I'd like to do that for you, we can do it your way if it'll ease the worry... But I am healing a lot faster with the twins out... a lot faster than I did even before... and I know you'd never hurt me... so there's that too...”

 

Steve gave a sigh, resting his head again. This time having pulled Bucky in and resting their foreheads against each other's.

 

The next time the kissing started up... it was a lot more gentle. Still about as needy but much slower, and sweeter, still able to taste the cake that Bucky had made for him.

 

It was true, Bucky was healing quickly. Granted, not as fast as Wade, who would probably need no less than a few fucking minutes. But between the Lycanthropy and his own enhancement, it was almost suspiciously fast for what it had been before. Something he might have to talk to Zola about, but for now...

 

Bucky had never,  _ever_  thought he'd love a guy puttin' him on his back as much as he did Steve doing so... he really did let the punk get away with a lot of shit... He was gonna be terrible at disciplining the smaller version of him. And still, he couldn't help but bite his lip while looking up at his mate, smiling down at him. Playing with the stars in the lingerie, passing his hands smoothly over sensitive skin...

 

Very tentative fingers over the plug... hesitating, and always extremely gentle...

 

Bucky gave a gasp when it was pulled. And Steve swallowed it up, closing the space between their lips as he replaced the plug with two fingers. They were on a strict, nothing further up, rule. His vagina was essentially a no fly zone, but why not make his cock a part of that too, they were close enough together anyway. Separate systems, but basically, Steve was gonna have to focus all his attention on Bucky's prostate.

 

_Not that he had any trouble finding it._

 

Bucky still had free reign of course, but it had been Steve's idea anyway...

 

He gave another gasp. Steve curling his fingers in and out of the tight space, stretching him out as much as he could. Jeez... was he supposed to be this sensitive up his ass?

 

“Have you ever...?”

 

“Y-yeah...”

 

“Boyfriend?”

 

“No actually...”

 

Steve raised a brow.

 

“Had some girls that were pretty fond of tying me up and...  _*sigh_ *... Strap-ons.”

 

“Anyone... I know?”

 

“ _What do you think?_ ”

 

Steve barely held back the smile as he slipped another finger in and watched his mate gasp.

 

“ _Ha...shit—_ shit. Jesus... what do you know about the nerves in there? Am I supposed to be—shit, Stevie... slow it down a little... this sensitive?”

 

Steve gave pause for a second. Kinda wondering if he should bring this up  _now._ Fuck it, this was Bucky he was talkin' to.

 

“Are you any bit familiar with the bonobo species?”

 

“Is that... are those the monkeys that solve almost every problem they have through sex?”

 

“Apes. Figures you would know something like that...”

 

“Are you kidding, sounds like my kinda species. Celia studies them. She always corrects me on that too.”

 

Steve raised a brow at his mate, yet again, this time stopping completely. And of course he'd whine about it.

 

“Why'd you stop, Stevie?”

 

“I guess you joined the right species then...”

 

Bucky sat up abruptly. “No shit.”

 

“Why'd you think me and Logan tended to fight over that... you're more sensitive, being an Alpha...  _among other things_... But the easiest way to put it is that we're kind of... meant to be very sexual. Helps diffuse aggression... Every single one of those fights ended the same... give or take a few things...”

 

If Steve thought... he hadn't caught  _that._  Bucky clicked his tongue, thinking back on it...

 

“Is my vagina... like some kind of drug for you?”

 

And suddenly Steve was blushing ear to ear. And holding his tongue, and maybe his breathe cause he blew out like he had been before sighing.

 

“Almost everything you are is like a drug for me, Buck... if you wanna talk to Marc about it—.”

 

“Oh no. You're not chickening your way outta this that easily.”

 

Bucky wiggled himself back into Steve's lap, one hand moved on his hip before moving the other back into the very hole that wasn't off limits for now... And Steve of course, like the good little mate he was, obliged.

 

“I'm gettin' the feelin' this is more for you than for me...”

 

“ _Mmm... but you like it when I'm happy, don't you?_ ”

 

Steve looked like he had somethin' else to say but figured it was best he leave it for later. He kissed him again, slipping in a fourth finger. Bucky almost lost himself.

 

“ _Steve~!_ "

 

“3's not gonna be enough for this end...”

 

Bucky buried his head into Steve's shoulder. Practically trembling, no.  _Actually_  trembling in his mate's arms. Steve brought his other hand fully over, grasping the extra meat he'd gained on his ass before removing most of his fingers. Spreading him more with both hands in every way he could and making sure to make a mess of the lube. Steve had to make sure he was nice and loose, after all.

 

He kissed him again to get Bucky to relax like he always did. And Bucky... well two could play at that game. The flinch his mate gave from him reaching down into his pants, which were for some odd fucking reason, still on, made Bucky smirk against his lips. And the breath Steve took made Bucky want to swallow it. So he did, closing the space up again while Steve played with him and he played with Steve. This time tracing over the marring on his mate's fully hard cock.

 

Steve laid him back down, though more on his side once he was sufficiently stretched. Bucky was lazily stroking himself watching his mate as he was undressing and either getting over the nerves or admiring the sight, maybe both. Steve made it very clear he didn't want to hurt him, but when he gave a half unamused smirk, Bucky understood that he was maybe regretting that 'nothing above the perineum' rule. Bucky's smile only got bigger.

 

Steve lifted one of his legs over his shoulder to spread him further, he was really taking care with how he handled Bucky, because either the soreness was gone or Steve was secretly a wizard. It was probably the latter. When he finally pressed in, just slightly, Bucky gave another gasp.

 

He eased himself in slowly. Almost annoyingly so. But Bucky could barely handle the impossible stretch. And he certainly couldn't hold back the moan as his mate sunk in. And the sound he made definitely wasn't one he was used to, or even knew he could make.

 

He couldn't even stop it in time, clasping his hand over his mouth in shock as his mate smiled down at him.  _Bastard._

 

Steve gave him a moment to adjust, which did take a bit. Jesus Christ, it was like every single damn time was a reminder of how big his dick was, and Bucky  _loved_  it. Steve seemed even  _bigger_  this way, pressed tight against the bundle of nerves and surprisingly sensitive tissue. And if he wasn't mistaken, he was pretty sure he'd noticed a discharge similar to the slick from his vagina when he was cleaning himself out. It hadn't been a whole lot to be honest, and it was...  _slightly_  different. But if what Steve said was true, and their species didn't discriminate? Maybe that was by fucking design. Horny bastards, the lot of them, with every which way to make things easier.

 

He relaxed once the stretch felt comfortable and  _so damn good,_  pulling his mate down for a kiss to give him the go ahead.

 

Steve pulled back almost as slow as he'd pushed in. Seeming to test Bucky before picking up a smooth pace, even and gentle. Maybe enough to lull him to sleep if he weren't so busy shuddering at the sensations, heavily affected and practically melting into his mate's arms. Steve seemed to be affected too, and clearly controlling himself. Which just proved he  _was_  backed up. They'd both become hopelessly addicted to each other, hadn't they? And Bucky wished he had some snarky comment for his mate at the revelation, but he was no better, and having a bit of a problem processing coherent  _thought_  with how Steve was fuckin' him.

 

He took a breath at each thrust. Because gentle as they were, Steve always seemed to manage to steal it.

 

His hands flew to Steve's ass, trying to grab onto some semblance of control. Something to hang onto getting lost in this. Trying to get him deeper somehow. Charles was a dirty dirty liar. 8 days was  _so_ too long to go without sex. And fuck, why hadn't they done this sooner???

 

Steve gave a whine. An indication that he would love to do more but he didn't want to push Bucky. Bucky responded by pulling him down for another kiss, but kept one hand on his stupidly perfect ass. Though it did slip up. Just on his tailbone and something about that... felt  _right_.

 

He hardly noticed, caught between kisses and hot breaths and the movement of his mate's hips against his own ass, that perfect cock inside of him so different than he was used to. Passing over the bundle of nerves just so, building Bucky up for the crash over.

 

He didn't notice until he heard the second whine. Felt the fangs grow sharper in his mouth and felt the fur. Saw the glow in Steve's eyes when he opened his own as they parted from the kiss. Closer to that animalistic state Bucky knew and loved so well. He couldn't help pausing to softly touch one of the near dog like ears appearing from his partial form.

 

Steve almost pulled back, so Bucky followed. Changing their positions, placing himself in Steve's lap and adjusting so Steve's chest was more to his back. Adjusting so Steve could get as deep as he could without so much as grazing the no fly zone. His mate let a growl slip and Bucky smiled. Moving those tentative hands of his mate to firmly grasp his hips. His own hands reaching back, one gracefully passing along his mate's jawline, the other ruffling through blond hair as Bucky managed a deep kiss.

 

And when they parted, he could see the reflection of gold from his own eyes in Steve's, and he knew he'd changed to match when Steve kissed him again and he could feel his own canines.

 

And it only seemed to get better from there.

 

Steve was hitting his prostate more directly now. And it wasn't long before the angle had Bucky cumming very  _differently_  than he was used to. Hardly even having touched his own cock. And hardly able to keep up with the sensations running through his ass. He was very much understanding why Steve and Logan fought over this if they felt  _half_  as sensitive as he did. He'd been so distracted with his cunt's hungry ways to even bother paying his anus any well needed attention, and it turned out both holes were just as cock hungry.

 

He squeezed down on his mate and heard a gasp. Hardly realizing what he'd done. Feeling the base start to grow and desperately wanting it, despite the pointless mess he'd knew it'd make. He loved it when Steve marked him... any which way. His cock seemed to reanimate and take interest much easier this way, and  _fuck,_ he had all the questions now. Just how  _evolved_  was their species?

 

Steve pulled them both down on their sides, still holding back, still gentle as ever, but clearly struggling and clearly losing himself. Bucky gave a whine of his own to soothe him and Steve held him tighter. Closer. Continuing his thrusts in even rhythm. Bucky's tail caught between them, sensitive to the friction.

 

It wasn't much longer before Bucky felt Steve's knot growing, pushing down on it and clenching up. A different kind of lock around it, a different kind of  _good_  with all the pressure placed on his prostate. Apparently, he could take a knot from this end too, and he was very much okay with that. He shuddered, feeling the rush, the heat from Steve as his mate gave one more whine, burying his head in Bucky's shoulder...

 

He tried to catch his breath. That was...

 

“ _Fuck_...”

 

Steve seemed to be in agreement, though his only response was a mildly weak grunt, and more cuddling.

 

It took them both a while to come down from  _that_  high. And even then, they could still barely catch their breaths.

 

“ _Steve... Stevie—ha... we... we need to do that more often..._ ”

 

“ _Yeah..._ ”

 

It was a barely managed response and Bucky counted it as a win, even if they were both outta breath. He sorta wondered what other things they could do. His tail bordering wagging made him think of what sex might be like fully wolfed out, and fuck, he'd never thought he'd be any bit interested in any form of a giant wolf fucking him. But here he fucking was.

 

“ _I didn't...ha—... I didn't wanna knot you...I—._ ”

 

“ _S'okay Stevie... happy you did..._ ”

 

“ _Spoiled... God help us if our kids take after you..._ ”

 

Bucky let out a laugh.

 

He turned slightly to see his mate, worrywart that he was. Steve barely opened his eyes, still catching breath and still with his eyes glowing. Bucky couldn't help the smile. He leaned in for another kiss. Much more chaste, but their lips pressed together for a long time, no sweeter thing. He didn't wanna pull back, but...

 

“ _Happy birthday, Stevie~... I love you, too..._ ”

 

“ _Mmm..._ ”

 

They fell right asleep, after. Steve still knotted up his ass.

 

Proof that they were perfectly old. Together.

 

.oOo.

 

_Bucky wakes in a meadow. A flower filled field, he realizes. Delicately sweet scent from the strong nectar... It's afternoon. The midday sun bright and warm... He moves to get up._

 

_It takes him a moment to realize he's not what he's used to._

 

_The first thing he notices is the movement in his belly. Soft and subtle. If not for it, he would be alone. At least... he sniffs the air to find the familiar scents. Steve and... their pups... An ear of his flicks as he moves to stand. He can't go further than on all fours. And it's then he realizes he's not in human form. The metal of his arm firmly matching the other. A wolf paw. Deep brown fur he can recognize as the color of his hair. Patterned with a lighter brown and what he can guess is a creamy white underneath. When he moves, the most he can manage is some semblance of a wolf waddle. But he doesn't seem to mind too much._

 

_He walks. He sees a black pup with a bright bluish shine in her fur. This one is not his but she is pack. She has metal claws that are all too familiar and there's something melancholy about that. Still, she seems content enough. She sneezes when a butterfly lands on her nose. Bucky watches. A large black wolf makes his way over to her. He has metal claws too. And there's a pretty blue wolf, though his ears are round and his snout is shorter. His fur almost making a mane, perfectly fluffed. There's something about the couple that's familiar. And Bucky knows that if he were human, he would smile._

 

_He keeps going._

 

 _The next he sees is another wolf, though more somber, and particularly large. Part of him is a low buzz of neat grey fur. Militant. The other part is metal, but it's more fluid than Bucky is used to. Like the metal has taken over the part that was flesh. One of his eyes is glowing but he doesn't seem hostile. He glances at Bucky but then looks off. There's another couple, with a small, dark, reddish brown pup. One of the wolves a light brown that Bucky is vaguely familiar with. His eyes are a sweet bright blue that seems to amaze Bucky. Like he isn't used to seeing it. The other wolf is **huge**. Maybe twice the size of a _ ** _bear_ ** _. But he seems gentle... his fur is a brighter tone. A natural red._

 

 _He can see more in the distance as he keeps walking. A dark green one, and she's very_ ** _very_ ** _big as well. Her fur curls and she's beautiful. A bright white one with a black patch over her eye, black paws and black ears. She has extremely curly fur. That one's with a familiar dirty blond one he knows all too well by now. There's another dirty blond but he's slightly bigger and slightly lighter._

 

 _He finally reaches the familiar scents he knows and loves all too well... but he doesn't see anyone. Just a pond of crystal clear water. He can see his reflection. What stares at him is a beautiful, brown wolf. More rounded ears, and fluffed fur. curls on the edges it gathers. He feels like more of a pampered dog than a wolf, far too cute. And the new pup inside his belly is clear enough as he sits. The metal is..._ different _though... more of a bluish tinge to it, and a blue glow inbetween the lines and plates. The red star still in place, so it must be the same one... even if a different form._

 

_When the scents pick up again, he can feel his tail wagging. He feels a nudge at his back. And when he turns, he sees the familiar blond wolf with those perfect blue eyes looking back at him. There are two... three? Blonde pups on his back. A creamy platinum... a fiery strawberry... and a deeper, darker blonde... she's younger than the other two. Almost like a golden chocolate with the sun shining through her fur and it makes his heart clench. His mate leans forward and noses at his belly, where the new pup still is..._

 

_He sees another immensely large wolf in the distance. He's something of an amethyst color. And if not for the smaller, familiar red wolf, next to him, Bucky might feel alarmed. The red wolf..._

 

_The Red Wolf..._

 

.oOo.

 

When Bucky woke up, his mate wasn't there. Which was a little bit odd to say the least. It took Bucky a moment to fully wake up and realize it. The bed was still warm from the lingering furnace heat that was Steve. But he definitely couldn't feel him in the room, or in the bathroom for that matter. He was cleaned up though, which meant Steve had been considerate regarding the lingerie.

 

Bucky gave a yawn before sitting up. Soreness in his hips was gone too. He sat up, scenting the air and looking around. Steve was probably with the pups, but he normally...

 

Bucky sighed, getting up. Washing his hands. As good as that had been, duty calls. They were parents now. But if that was the case, why hadn't Steve woken him up?

 

He walked over to the nursery, half unsure of what to expect, and still very surprised by what he saw...

 

Steve was sleeping. Curled up in full shift on that giant cushiony floor throw that Bucky was just now realizing was probably something Howard gave him as a sort of dog bed.

 

Both pups were curled up on top of him, sleeping with him, in full shift too...

 

Bucky's breath hitched.

 

Susie was nearly tucked under Steve's chin, Johnny more clinging to the fur on his ribs, stirring and restless. And both of them were so small... absolutely minuscule on their father's massive form. And so, incredibly... beautiful...  _peaceful..._

 

His heart clenched.

 

He walked over, not wanting to disturb them but needing to get a closer look.

 

Steve noticed him. The slight wiggle of his nose, the tail wagging. Or maybe he was just having a really good dream. Bucky smiled, leaning down and running his hand gently through the blond fur of his mate, passing a finger just barely over the different blonde colors of each pup.

 

He was still in partial shift.

 

He couldn't...

 

He took a breath. Then saw Steve's eyes barely open, glancing at him. Wolves couldn't speak like this, but Charles had said that there was a deeper connection. Knowing what your mate, your loved ones, your pack wanted, or needed, through feeling. Signals. And Bucky could feel from Steve...

 

_'Stay...'_

 

He paused another moment.

 

Johnny seemed to stir again before noticing him. And wouldn't you know it, his son shifted just to match him... and Bucky near wanted to cry.

 

He laid down on Steve's hind legs, looking at his newborn son stare at him with bright, curious blue eyes. Hearing the soft sounds he made as he clung to Steve's fur. Bucky ran a hand through his soft hair and saw him struggle to keep awake, more small huffs escaping him as if trying to vocalize wanting his bearer closer before Bucky leaned in to kiss him and settle him as he fell right back asleep, losing that battle.

 

And it wasn't long before Bucky fell asleep again too... his mate curling further around them, their pups sleeping soundly inbetween them...

 

.oOo.

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom Bucky is best Bucky. That will forever be the truth motherfuckers. And you can suck my ass if you disagree. Still, forever, a goddamn salty bitch.
> 
> FIGHT ME.
> 
> Anyway, the A/B/O setup for the story is more with honey bee vibes going, but with wolves. More based on pack dynamics and they run matrilineal. Alpha's are the pack centers and always bearers, the most fertile, very pup oriented, and maybe a little bit baby crazy. Omegas are the soldiers that line up the outskirts of the pack, forming something of a protective wall. They are the strongest. Little bit of inspiration came from the Omega-level mutants.
> 
> If you haven't read the original story, feel free to check it out. Starts out rocky but it's a fun ride, and Hydra's pretty much all fluff in the story, so you don't have to worry about any trash parties. (Unless you count me as garbage and the party we're havin' over there, heeyyyyyyyyy~.)
> 
> I'm going to reiterate.
> 
> WE NEED MORE OF BUCKY HAVING STEVE'S PERFECT LITTLE BABIES. LIKE 12 TIMES WHAT THERE IS CURRENTLY. AT LEAST. MAMA BUCKY NEEDS TO BE ALL THE BUCKY.
> 
> Still got that major craving for some good cablepool mpreg, so I'm throwing that out too. I think cable might be my favorite grumpy fucker with a winter soldier arm... i just need him to knock up wade all over the damn place, why isn't there more fucking cablepool mpreg???
> 
> And I still need inspiration. TT__________TT
> 
> Anyone got any suggestions? Things they like or wanna see?


End file.
